Tree of Hearts
by LadyAshh
Summary: "They stood beneath the tree of hearts and they watched their feelings grow and they swore they'd never be apart, true love left it's mark" - Rick & Kate meet when they are 9/8 and eventually a relationship forms.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I know I have other stories to update, which I'm waiting until my exams are over to get back to which is June 9th (Or I might update before) but I wanted to write this, so I did. It has six short chapters that have all been written, so I'm posting this, for you to tell me if you want the rest. So read and review? Thanks.**

**In this story, they meet when they are 9/8. No Alexis obviously, her mom is alive (although I didn't mention her in this) and any other things you find are how they go.**

* * *

He found himself wondering in a little clearing near her house. It was official, he was in love with her, but he hadn't got the guts to even talk to her, much less tell her how he felt. Besides, he was ten, what did he know about love?

She was nice, always laughing, always helping and she was super smart too. She scared him some times, the way she would yell at the boys didn't know better and tease her, or the way the flipped the kid over when he tried to kiss her, but it only made him want to get to know her even more.

He talked to his mom about this, when she managed to come home early enough one night, he shared his feelings over dinner. She had smiled and told him to follow his heart, told him he was a smart kid and if this was how he felt, he should pursue it.

He didn't know what to do, so he wrote about it, that's how he dealt with things, he wrote them down.

He clutched his writing book to his chest as he sank down by a big oak tree where he had wondered, it offered shade and some sense of peace. He opened his book and read his words, reliving each moment he was in when he wrote them.

He remembered the smile that inspired one story, the way she smelled of cherries and vanilla, the way she was patient and kind with her other classmates. The way he was falling for her day after day, but could say nothing about it.

He just wanted to say hi.

He shut the book and shut his eyes, willing himself to just do something. Say hi, pull out her chair, bring her a pudding cup – she loved pudding cups, she had one every day -, compliment her hair, that chestnut-y tangle of curls that tumbled down her shoulders, that glowed in the sunlight.

But he was stuck. Instead he stood, dug into his pocket for his pocket knife. He set down his book by his feet and got to work. The knife was dull and it took a while, but it was worth it to see the carving of a heart in the bark of the tree, with the message:

_Rick loves Kate._

He stared at it for a while, before picking up his book and turning to leave. He passed her house on the way home and resisted to urge to look up to her window, hoping to see her there.

If he hadn't resisted the urge, he would have seen her, watching him as he left the field.

All she wanted him to do was say hello.

* * *

**End A/N: Tell me if you want the other chapters as they are already written which I mentioned up top, but just mentioning again. So leave a review? Thanks.**

**The song is "Tree of Hearts - Bryan White" **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, seems you guys are liking it so far. Thanks for the reviews and favourites and follows so far. This story covers the big moments in their lives, so there are tine jumps in each chapter, except for the next one... so here's another chapter for you awesome people :) **

* * *

He was seventeen now, seven years since he carved his message into the tree, six years since he finally managed to say hello to her.

Now they were best friends, he didn't even know how it happened, but somewhere along the line they became inseparable.

It was lunch time when he finally spoke to her, she was at her usual lunch table, picking the crusts off of her sandwich – which he always found weird because he thought the crust was the best part – He watched her for a while, deciding whether or not to say something.

His mother came into his mind then, warning him that he didn't do something soon, someone else would and he would miss his chance. That was the last thing he wanted to happen, he loved her and he couldn't imagine living in a world where he couldn't see her every day and that's what had him moving.

He walked up to her table, where she was surrounded by her friends. She looked up when she noticed him and smiled, he didn't know what to say for a while, the beauty of her smile momentarily freezing him.

"Hi." She finally said.

He closed his mouth that he realized hung open, "Hi."

Another moment of silence passed until she asked him if he wanted to sit with them and he said yes. It didn't go as well as he hoped, her friends were nice as was she, but he couldn't stop staring at her to be able to join in on their normal conversations.

He had hoped she hadn't noticed, but it was hard for her not to notice him. She had been noticing him for the past year and was patiently waiting for him to do something about it, it helped if she just … helped him along.

The next few days, he sat with them and she sat beside him in classes. They would talk so much, the teacher had to momentarily separate them, but they just passed notes to each other instead. They went to each of their houses and met each of their parents.

It was funny how he went from watching her from a distance, to being so close to her every day. Playing in his hair was her new favourite pass time, not that he minded in the least.

And now, seven years had passed since their friendship began, but he wanted more, always had. He found her in the library, where she lived most times. He pulled up a chair and stared at her, knowing to wait until she finished her chapter to speak to her.

She set her book down and looked up at him, a smile instantly lighting up her face.

"Hey you," She said, stretching.

He smiled, watching the way her muscles stretched, "Hey yourself."

"What's up?" She asked, resting her elbows on the table and resting her chin in her hands.

He was quiet for a while, just lost in the beautiful way her hazel eyes sparkled in this light.

"Why do you always do that?" She asked, breaking him from his daze.

"Do what?" He asked.

"We start talking and then you just … daze off."

"You." He said simply.

She tilted her head, "Me?"

He nodded, "You're beautiful."

Her cheeks turned a shade of red instantly as she ducked her head, hiding the bright smile on her face.

"Go on a date with me?" He asked, before he chickened out and choked the question down with some lame joke.

She peeked up at him through her lashes, "What took you so long?"

* * *

**End A/N: When she sees the hearts is in the next chapter and then it will go back to jumping. Hope you guys liked it? Reviews are love and reassurance, so leave me one? Thanks! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Continuation of the previous chapter and the jumps will begin in the next chapter :)**

* * *

He took her to a picnic, in the same meadow by her house. He didn't have the money for any fancy restaurants and she didn't mind. She told him she thought picnics were romantic once, so he acted on that.

Their date was the same as any other day they spent together, filled with jokes and laughter, but there was something more. The feel of this being a date, their first real date and they knew how they both wanted this to end, but neither knew how to act on that desire.

He told her stories that had her rolling on the grass, tears spilling from her eyes.

The first time he heard her laugh was the first day they started school, someone told a joke at her table and she laughed out loud. That was the day he began to fall for her, she was just so beautiful when she laughed, her face lit up, her eyes sparkled and she just glowed and he vowed since then he would do everything to keep her laughing and he was doing a good job so far.

The sun started to set on their date, but neither wanted the day to end, they were having too much fun. He had been surprised at her response to his question.

She had wanted him to ask her out?

How long had she wanted that?

How had he not realized that sooner?

He wanted to ask her all these questions, but first –

He took her hand when they had packed up their picnic and took her through the trees. She was questioning him, but he didn't answer until he stopped in front of a large tree, the same tree he spent his days in front of.

She looked at him quizzically and he nodded towards the tree. She raised an eyebrow and looked at the tree, gasping when she saw what was there.

She turned back to him, with tears in her eyes. He was smiling at her, unshed tears glistening in his eyes.

"How long have you been doing this?" She asked quietly.

He shrugged, "Seven years?"

She turned to the tree, raising a hand and tracing a finger over each heart. He watched her, watched as the tears spilled over and he decided that this was the best time.

He gave her hand a squeeze, which he still held in his hand and waited until she turned to face him. He hooked a finger under her chin and brought her closer to him, looking into her eyes before closing the distance and pressing his lips to hers in their first kiss.

She tangled her free hand in his hair and he used his hand to wrap around her waist and bring her closer to him, kissing her tenderly, but urgently. He didn't want to stop, wanting to remain in this position forever, the feel of her soft lips moving over his was intoxicating and he knew he would never get enough of it, but then she was pulling away.

She rested her forehead against his and sighed in content with her eyes closed.

"Seven years." She said.

"Today is the seventh anniversary since I started this." He told her, gesturing to the newest one on the tree, running his finger over it, "Carved this one this morning."

"You've been doing this every year? Why?" She asked him, surprise, her eyes shining with tears and love.

"Because from the day I first met you, you had my heart." He told her, "I've wanted you from the day we met and this was just me telling the universe that and now it's me showing you, even if it took seven years." He grinned.

She smiled brightly at him, "Thank you for sharing it with me."

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity to show you." He responded, "Thank you for being you."

Then she was kissing him again, wrapping both her hands around his shoulders, his hands falling to her waist, holding her to him.

"Here's to many more."


	4. Chapter 4

He watched her, as he always did, walking down the aisle. She was absolutely gorgeous and it suddenly hit him that he was hers, for always and forever. He had always been hers since the day he set eyes on her and she stole his heart, he knew there could be no other for him.

He made eye contact with her father, whom he had asked for her hand the day he proposed. He had appreciated the old fashion way Rick went about things, but her father laughed when he asked, telling him that Kate could be owned by no one and that there was no "permission" required to marry her, he told him that he was thrilled, that no one made her as happy as he did.

He told him she made him the happiest guys for years, even before they became friends. He smiled and told him to go find her and ask her and that he did.

It was their 3rd anniversary and he took her out to dinner, proposing then.

She hadn't expected it, which made the tears running down her face even more amazing. She said yes of course, throwing herself in his arms, kissing his face.

And now here they were, her father presenting Kate to him, in a few minutes it would be official and he just couldn't wait.

He couldn't focus on what was being said, could only stare into her hazel eyes, just brimming with love for him and he was sure he was a mirror of her face. He came to when it was time for their vows.

He had spent days working on his, needing it to be perfect, but then he threw it out, deciding to speak from the heart in that moment. She however, had written hers down, but it still moved him to tears.

When the official told him that he may now kiss his bride, he wasted no time and was on her immediately, drowning out the applause of their friends and family around them.

He got lost in her as he so often did, but then remembering they had an audience and that he had a whole month alone with her, he pulled away and managed to get through the reception without pulling her away to tear that dress from her body.

She could practically feel his excitement radiating off of him for their honeymoon. She would have him all to herself finally and she intended to use that time very wisely.

She had one more thing to do before they left on their honeymoon and he knew just what that was when she took his hand and led him down the street to the same tree.

There he stood in his crisp tux and her in her lace white wedding dress, trailing behind her, carving yet another heart into the tree.

Ever since he showed her, they had both come out here every anniversary to carve another and they only hoped the tree had enough space to hold all their hearts for all their years.

This time, she took the knife from him and carved her first heart, pressing a kiss to her new husband's lips as she finished.

She rested her head against his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her, looking over all the years they had spent together and apart. They had reached another chapter in their lives and it was comforting knowing that the hearts would not end here and that there were looking forward to all the future hearts they had to carve.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I've got exams tomorrow and then I am free! Kind of, I've got my actual last one next Monday but yea it's simple. So yes, here's another chapter, enjoy! I hope! **

* * *

Four years later, he found himself in a hospital, by her side, after a night of painful labour and a risky delivery, holding a blue bundle in his arms.

He had her smile, one of the things that had drawn him to her in the beginning. His eyes were blue like his, but everything else was Kate and he was in love again.

She watched him, feeling tired and overwhelmed, but incredibly happy with her new family. She twisted the ring around her finger and thanked God for delivering her baby safely.

Nothing had been easy, her pregnancy, the labour and delivery all had complications. She managed to delivery naturally, leaving both her and her baby safe and healthy. It would be a while until she could be released, but that was alright as long as she could have her husband and beautiful baby boy with her.

The second came two years later. This time it was easy, she enjoyed this one much more than her first pregnancy, not that she didn't love her little boy, but because she didn't have such severe morning sickness or had to be in the hospital almost every month for some issue.

Her baby girl's labour and delivery was short and not quite as painful and this time, she was just like her father.

Her little boy was just like Kate, curious but cautious, her little girl was just curious, pulling on everything she saw and then proceeding to put it in her mouth, much like he did she would often tease him.

Now here they sat in the park, sharing an ice cream cone, watching their toddlers run around with other children. Life had been good to them so far, they had their fights, but that's what true love was about wasn't it? Being able to put aside everything because the love was so strong.

She rested her head against his shoulder, smiling as he draped an arm around hers and softly kissed her headtop.

"They're growing up so fast." She spoke quietly.

She felt him rest his cheek against her head and snuggled closer to him. It was early October and the weather was beginning to get cold. She loved this time of year, there were more cuddles and nights infront of the fire nursing hot chocolate.

She knew the day was coming when they wouldn't need them as much as they do now and she dreaded that day, but she would enjoy this moment until then.

"I know." He murmured, in a tone that had her raising her head to look at him.

She reached up and cupped his cheek.

"What's the matter?" She asked, keeping an eye on their kids out of the corner of her eye.

He smiled and looked out towards their children and then back to her. He brought his hand up to her face, running his fingers down her cheeks before leaning in for a kiss. She responded instantly, as she always did.

He leaned back, with his eyes closed and rested his head against her forehead. She waited until he came to and opened his eyes.

"I just love you much." He whispered.

She grinned, no amount of years could get her over hearing him say that and she was definitely not above asking him to say it and even more, she would never get tired of saying it back.

"I love you too babe, so much." She kissed him again, until a cry tore their attention from each other, to their boy who was sat on his butt in the middle of the park, crying.

Some time ago, she would have been up and running to him to comfort him, but she learned that if she kept that up he wouldn't learn how to stand on his own.

So she watched as Castle walked over to him and crouched down infront of him. She began to think what treat Castle was offering him to get him to stop crying, which had her rolling her eyes smiling at the both of them.

They had different parenting methods, he was the push over, and she was not, but sometimes even she could not resist the dimpled smile of her son or the puppy dog eyes her daughter would give her and give in.

He would often tease her that she was a softie, but she didn't mind, anything for her family.

Then their lives became even more hectic when her boy turned ten and begged them every day for a dog, of course she said no, but before she knew it, Castle had come home with a small looking husky and she was sold.

She could hear him when he told his son that his mom was secretly the world's biggest softie and then she just couldn't say no when she saw the dog and he was right. When it came to her, he was always right.

* * *

** A/N: Well, off to bed. One chapter left :) hope you've been enjoying this, I know I have. Leave a review will you? Thanks! :D **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And we have reached the final chapter.**

* * *

The years flew by, filled with memorable vacations and birthdays. They travelled, all over before the kids turned into teenagers and didn't want to need their parents anymore.

Castle still held on more than Kate did, she knew she had to let them go at some point although this was always the hardest part of being parents.

She knew they raised them to be good children and fortunately they never got into any trouble. Her son was valedictorian, which brought tears to her eyes, her daughter got a scholarship to Princeton and she couldn't be prouder. She couldn't help being so emotional when her children were growing up and moving on with life.

Within two years they were both gone to college in some other part of the world.

Another ten years they were established in their own occupations. They came home every holiday, visiting with their own children, adding to the list of memorable vacations and birthday.

He always cried when they left, she would too, but not as much as him. Her babies were gone now and it was just them alone together again, just as it used to be. She spent a lot of time comforting him, his kids were the world to him, but they couldn't keep them forever, at some point they had to go.

They took advantage of this, travelling to places they hadn't been. Enjoying the different culture, the serenity, the peace and love between the too of them. They travelled until they could no more.

Then one day, she forgot his name.

The next week, she forget how they met.

The next month she forgot who he was.

Nothing broke his heart more than having her waking up beside him, in a panic because she didn't know who he was, didn't know the love and experiences they shared, couldn't recognize their children. Some days in moved him to tears, it was heart breaking, but still he reminded her every day, sitting by her side, telling her stories of their adventures, showing her all the photo albums, calming her when she thought he was a stranger and making her laugh once again.

She had good days sometimes, when she would remember, when she would ask about little things that happened, looking to him to verify if they are actual memories or just her mind making something up. Often times they were true, but these moments didn't come much, she spent most of her time staring out the window or reading books she had read a thousand times but didn't remember, although her eye sight was going.

He lived for the moments where she was okay, when they would lie in bed and he would make her laugh. He knew the time would soon come when he didn't hear that laugh anymore.

It was a Sunday afternoon when she suddenly reached out and held his hand, a peaceful look on her face.

"Castle." She whispered.

And he knew.

He nodded tearfully and for one last time they made their way to their tree. He managed to carve another heart, keeping up their tradition, although it wasn't the anniversary, he figured it was acceptable.

He eased her down with him and she rested her head against his shoulder. He ran his trembling fingers through her grey hair, taking in this moment, locking it away forever in is memory.

"I love you Castle." She whispered into silence.

He smiled, tears running down his face, "I love you too."

Then she was gone.

And in a year, so was he.

But on that tree, their love never died.

* * *

**End A/N: And that's it. Thanks to those who have read, favourite and followed. :D Leave me a review? Thanks! **


End file.
